


Warten

by TomatenAufDenAugen (AvasKer)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tom tries to kill himself
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvasKer/pseuds/TomatenAufDenAugen
Summary: Einst fürchtete er ihn, doch nun sehnt er sich nach ihm. Seinen Wunsch nach dem Tod will ihm aber selbst der Tod nicht erfüllen. Stattdessen betrachtet dieser ihn mit kummervollen, grünen Augen und bietet das Leben an.





	Warten

Es gab nichts Schrecklicheres als den **Tod** selbst.

Einst glaubte er fest daran, dass es stimmte. Früher, als er mächtig und gefürchtet gewesen war. Früher, als er nichts anderes sehen konnte, als seinen dringenden Wunsch, am Leben zu bleiben und Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen.

Heutzutage besaß er andere Augen. Die Augen einer Seele, die nicht mehr in Einzelstücken verteilt dalag. Die Augen von jemandem, der endlich erkannt hatte, dass es Schlimmeres gab, als einen einfachen Tod … denn er hatte verloren. Alles verloren, was ihm wichtig war. Magie und die Kontrolle über sein eigenes Leben.

Seine Seelenstücke, die ihm geblieben waren, hatten sich längst zusammengefügt, doch es war grausam, dass er dadurch klarer denken konnte. Wäre er noch voller Wahnsinn, dann würde er wahrscheinlich weniger darunter leiden, in diesem weißen Raum bis zu seinem natürlichen Tod alleine leben zu müssen. Das Wissen, dass er sterben konnte, hatte in ihm ganz zu Beginn die Panik ausgelöst. Nun wünschte er sich, der Tod möge sich beeilen und ihn erlösen. Er hatte versucht, sich selbst umzubringen, aber dieser Raum erlaubte ihm keinen Einsatz von Magie und heilte jede tödliche Wunde, die er sich zufügte. Er hatte versucht, sich die Luft abzuschneiden, aber seine Hände wurden von seinem Hals durch unsichtbare Kräfte ferngehalten. Er hatte versucht, einfach nur die Luft anzuhalten, aber das war nicht so leicht – und wenn er es schaffte länger nicht zu atmen, wurde er wieder durch jene unsichtbaren Kräfte dazu gezwungen. Die Kräfte, die seine eigene Magie war und die man ihm genommen hatte. Seine Magie, die immer noch versuchte, ihn am Leben zu erhalten. Und er wollte sterben! Was für eine Ironie …

Tom seufzte und schloss die Augen. Das Weiß des Raumes und das Wissen, dass er gefangen war, machte ihn nicht verrückt, wie erwartet. Er war verzweifelt gewesen, für eine Weile, und dann hatte er einfach aufgegeben, denn er war nicht Voldemort, der Erbe von Salazar Slytherin. Nicht mehr. Er war nur ein einfacher Mann ohne magische Kräfte und Willensstärke. Er war Tom. Der Sohn einer schwachen Hexe und eines jämmerlichen Muggels. So einer war ein Schandfleck und nicht würdig für etwas Größeres. Alles was ihm blieb war das Warten auf den Tod.

Und nach gefühlter Ewigkeit war es soweit.  
Leise und sanft sprach der Tod zu ihm: „Wach auf Tom …“

Er öffnete die Augen und erkannte einen Mann, der ihm ein wenig ähnlich sah. Das glaubte er zumindest, denn es war schon viel zu lange her, um sich zu erinnern, wie er selbst einst ausgesehen haben musste.  
Er blinzelte und hob die Hand, um das Gesicht vor ihm zu berühren. Wildes, schwarzes Haar, grüne Augen, eine Brille, eine weiße Narbe.

„Der Tod sieht aus wie Harry Potter …“, flüsterte er mit gebrochener Stimme. Sie klang seltsam und fremd nach all den Jahren der Stille.

Der Tod lächelte traurig.

„Nimm meine Hand, Tom. Ich bringe dich hier raus.“

Würde er draußen sterben? Unter freiem Himmel, umringt von Bäumen? Oder umringt von schaulustigen Hexen und Zauberern? Alles war besser, als das Weiß und das Warten.  
Er nahm die Hand und sah, wie seine eigene im Vergleich nicht dürrer aussah, als er vermutet hatte. Er besaß lediglich längere Finger, die sich ganz um die des anderen schlossen.

„Du bist echt.“ Erstaunt hob er die feste, warme Hand an seine Wange. „Was für eine gelungene Illusion.“

Die Gestalt seufzte sanft. „Ich bin nicht der Tod. Ich bringe dich raus, zu mir, und ich werde dich vor allen verstecken. Du wirst frei sein und leben –“

„Ich möchte nicht leben!“, widersprach Tom. Sein Körper zitterte. Er wollte sterben! Der Tod war seine einzige Freiheit!

„Du hast noch nie richtig gelebt“, wisperte der andere. Tom runzelte die Stirn. Was bedeutete das? War er etwa schon tot? Wie konnte er noch denken und fühlen und atmen, wenn dem so war?

„Ich verstehen nicht“, gab er mit Leichtigkeit zu, denn seinen Stolz hatte er längst weggeworfen.

Die grünen Augen vor ihm leuchteten in der Helligkeit des weißen Raumes. Hoffnung, glaubte er zu erkennen.

„Komm mit mir und du wirst verstehen“, erklang die Stimme vom Tod. Harry …

„Habe ich eine andere Wahl?“

„Du kannst mich loslassen und hier weiter auf dein Ende warten.“

Tom sah für eine Weile still auf ihre Hände zwischen ihnen. Ihre Finger waren nun ineinander verflochten und er fühlte deutlich die Magie des anderen, die ihm so bekannt vorkam.

„Ich will nicht länger warten“, hauchte er und der Tod lächelte mit Harrys strahlenden Augen.

„Dann komm“, sagte dieser, bevor sie beide den weißen Käfig verließen und in das Unbekannte tauchten. In die Kälte und Dunkelheit der Nacht, deren Klänge seine ungeübten Ohren überwältigten.

„Lass mich dir das **Leben** zeigen, Tom.“


End file.
